<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a waste, to waste away by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529588">What a waste, to waste away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Waveriding, light gore, trans cherri cola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherri Cola’s thoughts while waveriding... part two!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a waste, to waste away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for a bit of ick describing sunburns, and mentions of hypothetical cancer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is radioactive or some shit like that, hm? You remember telling a grade-school classmate that, you’d read it in a book and wanted to impress him, always talking about nuclear power and stuff. He’d scowled at you, told you it wasn’t <em>dangerous</em>, so it was stupid, and stolen the ribbon from your hair as he left. You never were too good at making friends. </p><p>But you know for a fact the sun’s dangerous, now, as you lie collapsed in the sand, just a few inches from the rickety wood chair you’d fallen out of days ago and hadn’t bothered to heave yourself back into. You’re oozing a little, bits of you seeping into the sand, and you know it’ll feel raw and cold against your nerves when you do move, grinding little grains into what’s left of your skin. So you don’t move, choosing the ache in your stiff muscles over the burning pain of motion. </p><p>It’s unfortunate, you briefly think, as you slowly burn yourself to death, that something that once felt so good is so <em>obviously</em> killing you. You could bear it if it were still fun, even if all it did for you was help you forget. But it doesn’t even do that anymore, and all you can think about is your eventual death, be it tomorrow, from dehydration, or a few years down the line, from cancer. </p><p>That’s the price to pay for irradiation, you suppose. A shame it isn’t much fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p><p>Oh also I am marking this as written a day before it was, so I will have one dd-year-10 even per day in November :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>